


needed

by rosarsrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, School, Silence, ahhh im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarsrs/pseuds/rosarsrs
Summary: he needed him. he didnt know he needed him. just one beautiful yet silent start to a relationship.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	1. Chapter 1

it was the middle of winter and my heater wasnt working too well. it was a monday. i had school. what a great day it is. mondays were never my thing anyways. its 7. i should hurry and get ready, the bus is here in 30 min.

when he got on the bus, he put his headphones in as usual. after 10 minutes,  he  came. he always bothers me, doesnt matter what day it is, what im doing, hes always bothering me. not in a bully type of way, just,,,annoying. except today wasnt normal. he didnt bother me. he just sat next to me, not like it was an option. its the only seat, other than the guy with his bf in his lap, available. not that im complaining but why is he bothering me. whatever, less things to annoy me.

we're at school. i have the same class as him, so we're walking in the same direction. not together of course im just,, behind him. once we get to class he doesnt sit in the seat he normally does. again, he sat next to me, silent, hoodie on. it doesnt bother me that much but im wondering why. no one pays attention to me except, now that he's sitting next to me, all of the attention is on us. before anyone can say anything, the teacher walks in. then everyone goes back to their seats and the lesson begins. 

(time skip)

i noticed he mostly kept his hoodie over his head. even after the teachers told him to take it off. it was almost lunch time, i wonder what he'll do when it comes to lunch. i dont hate him, but i dont like him either. like him like  that  anyways. 

oh he passed me a note.

"is it okay if i sit with u at lunch today?"

"sure"  i responded. 

he gave me a small smile and went back to paying attention to the lesson. its the first time hes "talked" to me since i saw him. it feels,,nice a little bit.

lunch. not gonna say its the best part of the day but it does give me free time. oh right.

"hey uhm,,i dont really eat during lunch."  he looked at me for a sec before he started dragging me to the lunch counter. he ordered something and took me to a table.  "eat. its not healthy if you dont eat enough." ..he did tht for me..?  "what about you?"  "im fine but if it bothers you we can share" so thats how we ended up sharing. while eating i suggested we watch something, he said sure that he was fine with anything. and so we watched legacies for the rest of lunch.

we even had creative arts together. funny. my favorite class was after lunch so i was looking forward to it. he must've noticed. when i looked at him, he gave me a smile. small but still. i smiled back. not because i had to but because it felt right. art. the one place where i can express myself. maybe not  everything  but the happy things. today was a free day. we could draw whatever we wanted. i was bored and he was next to me so i started to sketch. 10 minutes have passed and ive finished drawing him. it felt a little too plain so i added a flower crown. i wasnt sure if i should show him but i did anyways. i showed him. he looked a little surprised at first. he looked at me and said  "you're really good at drawing. wow. i love it." hearing him say that about my drawing made me really happy for some reason. fuck, i cant stop my smile. it makes me happy. he makes me happy.  "thank you. it means a lot to me." he smiled before giving it back to me and going back to drawing. he never stopped smiling tho. im glad.

(tiny time skip)

we are back on the bus.  "i dont want to sound rude or sound like im complaining but why?"  he sat there wondering for a second.  "can we talk about this somewhere private?" oh?  "sure." 

i decided we should go to my house because one, my parents are never there because of their jobs and its a wednesday. two, its closer. he looked a little relieved by that.

when we got to my house.  "i kinda just need someone to talk to. who wont judge or make fun of me. my friends arent exactly great for that. i just feel like talking to you would be better than my friends. and i genuinely want to get to know you." oh. oh  🥺 . i didnt know what to say, so i hugged him. he tensed at first but he relaxed.  "you wanna talk right? then lets talk." 

we talked and cuddled for the rest of the day. maybe we do have a chance. he opened up to me. i asked a few questions, carefully trying not to cross any boundaries. it was midnight. i told him to stay over since it was late, he seemed a little glad about that. maybe im imagining but i think i saw a blush. its probably just me. i asked what he wanted to eat. he said anything was fine. 

we ate some ramen and chips. we were getting ready for bed, he asked a question. "can i sleep with you? you dont have to i was jus-" "sure. i dont mind. come here." he climbed into bed with me and immediately hugged me. he was a great hugger. its a good thing i like hugs. i hugged him back of course and he just snuggled closer. he looked so cute. i wanted to give him a kiss. but we arent dating. i dont even know if he likes guys like that. i should stop thinking. i should go to bed. i've suffered enough.


	2. Chapter 2

its the middle of the night. this was normal by now. i try to sleep but i cant. by midnight i give up. i would make music until i fall asleep but today was different. he was here. i was trying to leave but i accidentally woke him up. 

"what are you doing"  
"i cant really sleep.."

i felt a little awkward cuz i woke him up . "oh, you wanna do something since you cant sleep? i dont mind." and now we're currently just walking around. the urge to hold his hand was there but then again i dont know if he would like it, so i didnt. we stopped by a park. there was no one there but us. we were talking. making jokes here and there. i noticed. he looked really beautiful. i started staring without realizing.

"hey" tapping my shoulder slightly. i blushed realizing i was staring and how close he was. "oh sorry" "its fine, you were staring and it was cute so i didnt wanna say anything" i started blushing a little more. i think he noticed. he started staring. "hyu-" "you look really pretty." ...i kissed him. he kissed me back. "..omg that was my first kiss." he chuckled a little. "im glad. i like you. like a lot. ever since last year." i look at him shocked. last year?! why didnt he say anything. "i like you too. a lot." he giggled. it was so cute. it was like the angels gifted me. i kissed him. "so does this mean we're together now?" "yes you big idiot." and just like that. im dating lee minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was short! its my first time posting on here, sorry if there were any mistakes! anyways thanks for reading! <3


End file.
